Play School Smash Bros.
Play School Smash Bros. (also known Play School Smashers) is a fighting game. It was rated G (General) and it's steal upcoming game. Playable Characters (also known Presenters) The bold word means the characters must to unlocked. Maybe is steal unfinished yet. * Simon Burke * Sofya Gollan * Karen Pang * Justine Clarke * Jay Laga'aia * Andrew McFarlane * Rhys Muldoon * Leah Vandenberg * Teo Gebert * Matt Passmore * Christine Anu * Alex Papps * Georgie Parker * Brooke Satchwell * Hugh Sheridan * Essie Davis * Jolene Anderson * Abi Tucker * Luke Carroll * Emma Palmer * Rachael Coopes * Jonny Pasvolsky * Joshua Raymond * Lorraine Bayly * Penny Biggins * Colin Buchanan * Liz Burch * Glenn Butcher * Sarah Chadwick * Liddy Clark * Robert Herne * Ling-Hsueh Tang * Ayla Wilton * Benita Collings * Ruth Cracknell * Dianne Dorgan * Merridy Eastman * Kerry Francis * Barbara Frawley * Colin Friels * Trisha Goddard * Anne Haddy * Anna Outridge * John Hamblin * Noni Hazlehurst * Joy Hopwood * Rosemary Milne * Elaine Hudson * David James * Darlene Johnson * Patsy King * Jan Kingsbury * Carlton Lamb * Jennifer Ludlum * Deborah Mailman * Donald McDonald * David McCubbin * Angela Moore * Tara Morice * Tom Oliver * Nicholas Opolski * Nehama Patkin * Mark Owen Taylor * Jamie Oxenbould * Philip Quast * Dasi Ruz * Jeremy Scrivener * John Jarratt * Ken Shorter * Alister Smart * George Spartels * Don Spencer * Peter Sumner * Monica Trapaga * James Valentine * John Waters * David Whitney Stages Maybe is steal unfinished yet. Items Maybe is steal unfinished yet. Normal Items * Food * Smash Ball * Trumpet * Guitar * Ball * Plug * Lollipops * Banana Peel * Crystals * Ring * Block * Question Block * Mixer-Stir * Flower * Mushroom * Fireball * Iceball * Thunderbolt * Camera * Leek * Oil Stick * Weapons These weapons are drop onto the floor or ground of the stage, if you use a weapon, they will hit a player (also known presenter) by a weapon. * Sword * Gun * Hammer * Whip * Wand * Axe * Arrow * Stick * Bomb * Chainsaw * Beam Sword * Bat * Missle Toybox Toybox are hide by a toy when it opens, the toy will appear to hit you. * Big Ted * Little Ted * Hamble * Jemima * Slush * Maurice * Meeka * Jim * Scrap * Humpty * Diddle * Fergus * Sam the Lamb * Banana * Daisy * Henny Penny * Goosy Lucy * Kim * Lisa * Darcy * Henry and Henrietta * Troy and Tony * Owl * Tippy Assist Trophy Assist Trophies are hide by a character when it opens, a character will appear to hit you. Noni the Clown Red.jpg|Silly Clown final_487354625679_origen.jpg|Cindy Mr. Bean made Red.jpg|Mr. Bean Teddy Bear Red.jpg|Team Teddy Bear Dark Little Ted Red.jpg|Dark Little Ted more to come... Category:Games